peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-29 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Sessions *Silverfish #2. Recorded 2nd April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 28 April 1991. No known commercial release. *Eon #1. Recorded 15th May 1991. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 &''' *'''File 3 cuts in 4 minutes into programme *KMD: Subroc's Mission (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 &''' *Breed: Everyone Joins In The Chorus (album - Grin) Nightshift NISHI 217 *''(JP: 'Les, Fuzz, Chris and Stu may sound like people given a free transfer by Leyton Orient, but they are in fact Silverfish.') #'' *Silverfish: Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal (session) # *Eon: Basket Case (session) # '''& *Sea Urchins: Please Don't Cry (12") Cheree CHEREE 15T *Zaiko Langa Langa: Deception "B" (album - Ici Cava ...Moto Music *''11:30 news'' *Napalm Death: Mass Appeal Madness (Maxi CD - Mass Appeal Madness) Earache MOSH 46 CD *Yo-Yo: I Got Played (album - Make Way For The Motherlode) EastWest 91605-2 &''' *Fall: Muzorewi's Daughter (album - Dragnet) Step-Forward FLP 4 '''& *Vertigo: Murder By Guitar (7" EP - Rub) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 38 &''' *Mighty Diamonds: Respect Due (7") Outernational *''tape flip on File 3'' *F.S.K.: Wooden Heart (Muss Ich Denn) (album - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up SUB LP 12 '''& *Rum & Black: Tablet Man (12" - This Is The Way / Tablet Man) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 17 &''' *(Peel gives out information about upcoming gigs and a release for Silverfish which he says has an 'unbroadcastable' title. The Wiki having no such qualms, the title can be given as Fuckin' Drivin' Or What...). # *Silverfish: Puppy Pie (session) # *Ken Chambers: Thin Line (album - Double Negative) City Slang SLANG 007 *Peridots: Hully Gully All Night Long (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy CR 0004 '''& *Eon: Infernal Machine (session) # &''' *Captain Beefheart and Magic Band: Nowadays A Woman's Gotta Hit A Man (twin album - The Spotlight Kid / Clear Spot) Reprise 7599-26249-2 '''& *Daniel Tomba and Marceline Vaviroa: Feam Baliha (v/a album - Globestyle Worldwide - Your Guide) Globe Style CDORB 018 &''' *Mudhoney: She's Just Fifteen (split 7" with Halo Of Flies - Mod Showdown!) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 36 '''& *Jonestown: Short Time Left (v/a album - Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets (Volumes 4-7)) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 008 Peel substitutes 'activity' for one of these words. Guess which one. # *Smashing Pumpkins: Window Paine (album - Gish) Caroline CARLP 16 *''tape flip on File 3'' *Papa Wemba: Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production DSK1M *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: Camouflage (album - More Bad Times) Flying Fish FF 549 *Silverfish: Pink & Lovely (session) # *Moonshake: Gravity (12" EP - First) Creation CRE 101T *Eon: Be Cool (session) # &''' *''1am news'' *Raw Noise: Waste Of Life (7" EP - Raw Noise) Raw Noise RAW 001 *Sekiri (赤痢): Doro Doro Oedo (album - 私を赤痢に連れてって (Take Me To Sekiri)) Public Bath PB CD1 Sekiri in Japanese means Dysentery and the album title translates as "Take Me To The Dysentery". *Whipped Cream: Explosion (album - Whipped Cream & Other Delights ) Radium 226.05 RA 073 *Junior Reid: Great Train Robbery (Scousers On The Rob Mix) (12") Big Life BLRT 41 *Drill: I See Collision (album - Skin Down) Abstract Sounds ABT 092 *Pavement: Debris Slide (10" EP - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City DC4 *''tape flip on File 3'' *Eskimos In Egypt: Don't You Do It! (12") One Little Indian / Deutsche Englische Freundschaft EEF 92T # '''& *Ion Drăgoi: Doina Moldoveneasca (album - Tresors Folloriques Roumains - A Virtuoso Of The Violin) Electrecord &''' *Silverfish: Harry Butcher (session) # *Gumball: Window Pane (album - Special Kiss) Paperhouse PAPLP 07 *Superman & Spiderman: War Disease (7") Outernational *Buttsteak: I Do The Cha-Cha (album - Fattys Got More Blood) Merkin MM319 @ :(JP: 'Unforgiveably noisy for this time of night.') @ *Eon: Fear The Mind Killer (session) @ '''& *Misery: Blood Red Blue (album - Production Thru Destruction) Intellectual Convulsion SPASM II *Elmore James: I Can't Stop Loving You (album - Come Go With Me) Charly *Scorpio Rising: The Strangest Things Turn You On (12" - Strangest EP) Chapter 22 12CHAP 56 *''end of show'' *Tracks marked # on File 1 (recorded out of order) *Tracks marked @ on File 2 *Tracks marked & on File 4 File ;Name *1) 2) best of peel vol 31 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 *3) 1991-06-29 Peel Show R173 R174 *4) 1991-06-xx Peel Show LE108 ;Length *1) 00:45:47 (from 10:10) 35:37 *2) 00:46:19 (to 8:38) 37:41 *3) 02:55:58 *4) (10:40-1:14:05) (to 14:11 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Mike. *3) Created from R173 and R174 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *4) Created from LE108 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200